someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash and Pikachu
Hey, I am sure everyone remembers watching Pokémon growing up. And if not, the basic plot was Ash Ketchum is training to become the #1 Pokémon Trainer in the world. He gets a Pokémon named Pikachu from Professor Oak, and has to go to various gyms to defeat their leaders. In the process, getting a Gym Badge. But, the original anime aired in 1997, which is the one most people like. The later ones are not cherished as much because of the repetitive nature, same plot, and different series. There were rumors about a lost episode of the original anime that aired back in 1997, and there are rumors of two more existing lost episodes from the Advanced Generation Series, and the Diamond and Pearl Series. I was talking to my friend, and he claimed he had it. So I asked if I could borrow it. He agreed, which was odd since he usually disliked sharing stuff and that was rare of him, but I didn't care! I was about to watch a lost episode of Pokémon. When I was done, I was going to upload it to the internet, but the video was just too... messed up that I didn't want anyone else to watch it. I still have it, and if you want to see it, I might just upload it. The episode The episode was called “Ash and Pikachu.” It opened up with Ash and Pikachu walking down a pathway, Misty and Brock nowhere to be found. The episode was just them walking in silence for 30 seconds, then music started playing. It was the Pokémon theme, but a bit slower. 1 minute into the episode, they stopped. Ash spoke. “We're finally here, Pikachu!” it then shows a beautiful town, full of life and colors. Full of townspeople, nice houses, and fair prices. The town was called 'Misakaki Town'. Immediately, Ash was greeted by a Nurse Joy, but something was off about her. She seemed more... joyful then usual. I ignored it, because it's normal for someone with “Joy” in their name to be full of joy. So they went to a store, and the store clerk was really over-zealous about Ash coming to Misakaki. He greeted Ash, grinning ear to ear. He called for Ash to come to him, and he asked if Ash wanted to buy a new Poké Ball they had in stock called the 'Misakaki ball'. Ash bought it, and left the store. Pikachu was acting oddly though; he acted tired. Like he just got done fighting, yet acting fine the next minute. Ash walked up to an old man. The old man greeted Ash with a really depressed look on his face, which was different then the other townspeople's happy, over-zealous expressions. The old man invited Ash inside his house for some tea. I could swear I heard him say something under his breath, but it was so incomprehensible that I just decided to give up deciphering it. Ash and the old man entered the house. It was beautiful on the inside, nice white walls, stairs with golden railings. Seems this old man was really rich. He told Ash to wait in the living room. The living room had a huge TV with all the channels you can ask for. And the couch, it looked so comfortable. The old man gave Ash his tea, and talked to him about life, and stories of the old man's past. When the old man's son walked through the door, he looked poor, much unlike the old man, although he also had a depressed look on his face. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, Ash and the old man decided to talk some more. The old man even asked Ash if he would like to stay the night. Ash accepted the old man's offer, and went upstairs to the guest bedroom, to unpack. The guest bedroom was really nice; it had a pretty cool TV, and a Game Boy with one of the Pokémon games in it, most likely self-advertising but I didn't really mind, it was normal for anime based off of video games to do that. It cut to 2 am; Ash was sleeping when he was suddenly awoken by a noise. It was coming from the son's room. Ash decided to go see what it was, and when he looked through the door. All he could see was pitch black. he decided to go in to investigate. He tried to find a light switch, but couldn't, so he tried to navigate through the room, to see where the sound was coming from. He eventually found where the sound was coming from. It was coming from inside the closet. He slowly opened the closet doors, and peeked inside. The next part nearly made me vomit. There were decapitated heads, hanging from the ceiling of the closet. Both human and Pokémon like Eevee, Meowth, and even Charmander. Ash ran for the door, when it suddenly closed. The lights suddenly turn on, Ash turns around and see's the son, holding the head of his father. The son said, "People who come into my room end up just like him." Ash tried to open the door, but the son grabbed Ash by his knee. The son dragged Ash inside the closet, and the screen faded to black, as Ash's screams were heard. I was tempted to turn it off, but the episode didn't have much left, and curiosity was just killing me. So I decided to keep watching. The screen faded back in to see Pikachu trying to get inside. Eventually, Pikachu got inside, to see Ash, a bloody mess, with the son wearing Ash's clothes. Pikachu went after the son, but the gloves were rubber, and Pikachu's attack didn't effect him. The son grabbed Pikachu by the tail, skinned him, then made Pikachu into a hat. It faded to black again. Then a Pokérap began. After that, the normal credits screen came up. Aftermath “What the fuck did I just watch?” I though to myself. That was the sickest thing I have ever seen in a kids show. And, who would write something like that? I tried to contact multiple people, but none of the producers acknowledge such a episode existed, they just believed I was prank-calling them. After I hung up. I know they know what episode I am talking about, they know. They are probably just trying to cover it up, or maybe they really don’t know what I was talking about. Either way, I am keeping it, so I can have proof of it's existence. Written by Gradonic, 2014 Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Television Category:Original Story